Remus, I'm Gay
by Zara Louise
Summary: Coming out isn't easy, especially not to the person you love the most. And Sirius knew he would never forget the look on the werewolf's face when he whispered the three words. T for language. First fic.


**A/N: Well, hello everyone. The name is Zara. This is the first time I've ever posted something on FF even though I've had an account for like two years. I used it once and never came on again. But since I'm soon going to be facing the difficult task of coming out as a lesbian to my parents, both of whom are devout Christians, I decided to write a story about someone coming out for my favorite slash couple, Lupin and Sirius. This is set during the Marauder Era obviously, in case you were too lazy to check before you opened this. Only dialogue, except for the last paragraph.**

**Full Summary:** Sirius Orion Black knew three things: First, he was a wizard. Second, he didn't fit in, not with his family or with his friends. And third, he was in love...with a person of his own gender. Coming out isn't easy, especially not to the person you love the most. And Sirius knew he would never forget the look on the werewolf's face when he whispered the three words. "Remus, I'm gay."  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for language  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> None really  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Angst/hurt/comfort  
><strong>Warning: <strong>slash, OOC Remus  
><strong>Beta:<strong> My best friend, Hatter of Madness (she came up with the 'Slytherin/other team' joke, go check out her own writing)  
><strong>Author: <strong>Zara Louise  
><strong>Title:<strong> Remus, I'm Gay  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not JKR, don't own HP. Sorry for such a long A/N.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember the look on McGonagall's face when Snivellus accidentally transfigured his own wand? Took her forever to work out a counter jinx, eh?"<p>

"I know, Prongs."

"Hey, Sirius, what's up? You sound...down today."

"James, I'm a nervous wreck, 'kay? I want to tell Remus that I'm, well...that I'm playing for the other team, and I don't mean that I want Slytherin to win the next Quidditch match, either."

"And what _do _you mean by that, then?"

"Prongs, we've been over this. Let's just say that when it comes to the birds and the bees, I'm a bee snogging another bee to get some honey. Or a bird shagging another bird. I'm not sure which one is supposed to be a bloke."

"Well, thanks for the analytical discussion, Padfoot, but when you say you want to tell him..."

"I'm not ready to say _all_ of it, Prongs. Just that I've been in the broom closet for a while."

"Okay. Best of luck, mate."

* * *

><p>"Ex<em>cuse<em> you."

"Hello, Sirius."

"Hey, Moony. Mind if I have a word with you?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay, good, so shut up. I'll be the one having a word. Or you. Dammit, I don't understand expressions..."

"Sirius, out with it please."

"Okay. ..."

"Sirius?"

"What do you think?"

"Sirius Black, all you said was 'okay'. That doesn't exactly explain much."

"Oh, right. Well, Remus. Remember how ever since Alice ditched me for Frank I haven't really been with a girl, or even snogged one?"

"Yes, Sirius, we all know you're a womanizer that lost his game a bit. Personally, I think Alice was a bit too good for you, she's such a sweetheart, that one..."

"Thanks for saying I'm worthless, Moony. I really appreciate your generosity."

"Ahem, please continue."

"Anyway. I _used_ to be a womanizer, Moony. But, you see...something's changed."

"Which would be?"

"Judge me and I kill you."

"A little hard to judge when I don't know what it is, Sirius. Come on. I told you about my...furry little problem. Out with it."

"_What?_"

"Sirius...?"

"How in the name of _Merlin's striped boxers_ do you already know?"

"Know _what, _may I ask?"

"Oh, right. That was just an unfortunate choice of words."

"Sirus, you _are _aware that you don't make any sense whatsoever?"

"I think it's because I need to tell you something. Something that James already knows and undoubtedly told Peter, that little bastard. I'm never going to trust him again after this, mark my words."

"Sirius!"

"Right. Sorry."

"..."

"Well?"

"Sirius Orion Black, you have yet to tell me anything, and if you keep procasrinating much longer, I swear I will..."

"Remus, I'm gay."

"You're what?"

"I'm gay!"

"What...what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'm gay! A bundle of sticks, in the Queer Quidditch Closet, as straight as a three pound note, an Irish creamer, prefer the wand to the cauldron, such a flamer that I should be on fire, a shirtlifter, a batty boy, hell, I fancy the dick, Remus!"

"Sirius, _please_, we are in the common room!"

"Why does it matter? I just told you I'm playing for the wrong Quidditch team and you're making a fuss over our _location_?"

"Well, there are _first years_ that I don't think will appreciate you saying that you, er...'fancy the dick'..."

"Then why are _you_ so nervous, then?"

"Well, er, how do I put this..."

"You don't approve. Is that what you're saying?"

"Sirius..."

"Is that it?"

"..."

"Fine."

Sirius walked up the stairs to the dorm. As far as he was concerned, he had never cried, _ever_, not once, but even he couldn't stop the tears that were forming in his dark eyes. He practically swatted at his cheeks to stop crying. He should have known. Coming out isn't easy, especially not to the person you love the most. And Sirius knew he would never forget the look on the werewolf's face when he whispered the three words. He flopped on his bed, grabbing his pillow and hugging it to his chest. It hurt Sirius far more than it should have. Of _course_ it would take some getting used to! He had practically snogged every girl in their year, even if he hadn't shagged anyone like the rumors said. And what was he expecting, Remus to clap him on the back and congratulate him? Or take him out to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate? He held the pillow like a lover...no, like his best friend, if he had been more willing to say...

"Remus, I'm gay...and I love you," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, um. Intense. Eh. Sorry if you found some of the terms offensive, but they're a few things I've heard as an open lesbian. I just got out of a rocky relationship with my best friend too. She's bisexual and had a boyfriend while we were dating. They broke up after a while, but she dated him for three months and didn't tell me about it until recently. So this is just a way of me letting go of my emotions and fears of telling my own parents that I'm "playing for the Gryffindor team" (I have placed myself in Slytherin, fyi). First fanfic, so no flames please.<strong>


End file.
